inus are in love
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was in love with Inuyasha Inutaishou but she fell in love with Sesshomaru later on. She knew her life was hectic since they were nobles. Sesshomaru owned the sayulove restaurants chains as wll as being a noble. Inuyasha owned Izayoai 3designs. Kagome owned a small cafe, but she decided she was gonna make it part of Sayulove troducing ocs
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fic! I hope you will like it! I am working on it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Translations:**

* * *

**Chapter one: summary of the love**

_**"Sum up the love!"**_

_Kagome Higurashi was in love with Inuyasha Inutaishou but she fell in love with Sesshomaru later on. She knew her life was hectic since they were nobles. Sesshomaru owned the sayulove restaurants chains as wll as being a noble. Inuyasha owned Izayoai ~3designs. Kagome owned a small cafe, but she decided she was gonna make it part of Sayulove restaurants._

**Reader's POV~**

Kagome walked to the bus stop. She waited for the bus as she texted her friend Nayumai. _"General custard tarts to start the dessert in the morning yes. I know it is 4 am." _She texted. She saw the bus comjing and used a spell to fix her hair. "Ugh I hate when I have to spell my hair." She said. The bus pulled up and she stepped up onto the bus and waited as the ticket manager as her for her ticket.

"Ticket please?" The manager said. She handed the ticket to the manager. "Shibuya station, 8th stop." He said. Kagome nodded as she went to sit down. She got a text back. _"Got it kagome sama." _Texted her friend and co worker. She smiled. She waited for the bus to fill up. "How many stops til Shibuya daddy?" Asked a lil girl. "* baby, 8. We have to be patient." He smiled to his lil girl.

Kagome giggled at the cute lil girl. "Okie daddy I can wait til then. I will play my games." She said. Kagome read her book. First stop was third district in side Tokyo. _"To be a scientist you must be smart." _She read from her book to her head. She thought on it for a bit.

**Kagome's POV~**

I waited til the eighth stop, and I got off. I rang the line which meant my stop. "Eighth stop Shibuya station and district!" Yelled the operator. I got up and walked to the nearest exit to me. "Yes finally after three hours! Free at last!" Yelled the lil kid. I giggled loudly. I walked over to the exit but then I saw a demon type monster near the lil kid.

The kid screamed as the monster grabbed a hold of her.

* * *

**I know sucky beggining. But I hope to get better chappies. Please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone been pretty busy. trying to get new stories laid out. I also have been working on my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Translations:**

**spell: use a spell or magic**

* * *

******Chapter two: Kill the demon, late for work ****  
**

_******"Demon begone"**_

_**********Kagome's POV~**_

_ I giggled loudly. I walked over to the exit but then I saw a demon type monster near the lil kid. __The kid screamed as the monster grabbed a hold of her._

I dropped my bag and purse. "Ringu no kasai!" I chanted and cast the ring fire spell. The demon howled in pain. "A Hi no hoshi no hikari !" The demon screamed. I smirked. "Got that right demon." I used my ringu no kasai spell again and he was destroyed. I ran over to the lil girl. "Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

The lil girl held onto her dad. "It was scary." She whispered. I smiled. "It is okay now. Bad demon is gone now." I gave her a piece of candy. "Thank you miss. I don't think I would have had my daughter still if you hadn't helped." Said the father "It was no problem, I can not believe there was a medium level demon here." I tapped my chin.

"Anyway thanks. I have to get home. " He said bowing. I bowed as well. Then I went to pick up my bag and purse. "I have to inform Sesshomaru." I started dialing his private phone.

**Sesshomaru Inutaishou's POV~**

I walked to my office in the back of the restaurant in Tokyo. I got to my door and greeted Ayame at her desk before going in. As I walked in my phone started ringing. It was my private line. I picked it up. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru here." I said in monotone.

"Sess, It is Kagome." Said a soft voice. I put a Junsui sairentotorairinku no jumon around the office. "Is everything okay?" I asked in a sincere voice. She sighed. "I destroyed a demon a bit ago. Mid level." She sounded worried. My eyes narrowed. "A demon. Where at? It is unusual in the city." I said.

"That is just it. It was in Shibuya!" She exclaimed. I gasped softly. "That is in the districts of Tokyo." I answered her. She sighed. "Yes I know." She sounded troubled. "Keep an eye out and keep me informed." I said softly. "Okay Sess. Please call Inuyasha and let him know. As well as Koga." She asked. I groaned. "Okay fine." I hung up.

I let the Junsui sairentotorairinku no jumon down. "Ayame get Koga and come in here." I ordered. I heard rushed footsteps and they both came in. I put the spell back up. "One minute." I dialed Inuyasha's number. "Hello?" He answered. "Inuyasha listen don't speak til I am done." I ordered my brother.

* * *

**LOL Sesshomaru is a lord yet still he is bossy. Please remember to review.**

******i hope to update soon my beloved reader's 9-1-13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am working on my sentence structures but it is hard. I do try my best. I got to ask is my stories that bad? I do try it is that this is how I have always written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Translations:**

**spell: use a spell or magic**

******Puraibashī gishiki no jumon**: a spell of high level

**kasai: fire**

**ringu:ring**

**Junsui sairentotorairinku no jumon: pure silent tri link spell**

**Hi no hoshi no hikari: ray of fire stars**

* * *

_**Chapter three: Little brothers! Work now! Part one**_

_**"lil bro's"**_

_******Sesshomaru Inutaishou's POV~**_

_I let the Junsui sairentotorairinku no jumon down. "Ayame get Koga and come in here." I ordered. I heard rushed footsteps and they both came in. I put the spell back up. "One minute." I dialed Inuyasha's number. "Hello?" He answered. "Inuyasha listen don't speak til I am done." I ordered my brother._

He grumbled and sighed. "Fine!" He yelled in an annoyed tone. I sat down at my desk and sighed. I drummed my fingers as I thought. "Well why did you call Sesshomaru?" Asked my impatient brother. I rolled my eyes as I thought. "There was a demon attqack today little brother." I looked to Kouga and Ayame for their response.

They had a strong reaction. Their eyes were wide and mouths wide open. "Close your mouths both of you." I chided them. Ayame glared at me for that. Kouga shook his head and closed his mouth. "Where at Sesshomaru san?" Asked Ayame as she sat down. She frowned and looked at me.

"A demon attack is not unusual Sesshomaru san." She crossed her arms. I shook my head and sighed. I made some tea as I let the other two take it in. I found the green tea. "Tea?" I asked Kouga and Ayame. They nodded in reply. I made the green tea. "Where was it Sesshomaru? Who took care of it?" Asked Inuyasha.

I sighed again. "Wait if we are here then.." Finally concluded Kouga. I turned to look at both protector demons in my office. _They know out of the few others it could be they know who it was... _I thought to myself.

**_Inuyasha's POV~_**

My voice was gone when I figured out who took out the demon. I formulated what I was gonna say next. "It was Kagome was it not?" I said straight out. I heard silence on the other side of the line. "Yes it was, Near Shibuya station to be exact." Sesshomaru confirmed. Kouga coughed so loud I could hear it through the line.

"There has been alot of demon activity there lately." Kouga said. Ayame sniffed. " I think Naraku is planning an attack." She said in conclusion. No way he would not right now. "Well everyone , anyway keep your senses aware and open." Sesshomaru told us. "Hai!" We said in unison. Then we hung up.

* * *

**I know short chapter. But I am tired. I got to go to bed. Night everyone! Please remember to review. This is only part one.**


End file.
